Rewind
by StarGuardian5
Summary: Twenty five years since the Autobots first came to Earth, Glavatron is taking over. With Optimus gone, there is no one who can stop the newly reborn Decepticon. Ella lost her family to the Cons. She sees no future for mankind and so goes into the past. She lands at the beginning, in the desert with Lennox and his men. Can Ella change her future? Or is it set in stone?


**Hi! Oh my gosh it's been forever since I put a new story on here. To those who follow me, i'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. My laptop got stolen at the end of my junior year of high school. after I got a new one, I got super busy with passing high school. i'm in college now, so it might be a while before I can update again.**

 **okay, now that that's over. If you have read my story, 'Of Flames and Autobots' I want you to know that this story is different. it goes through the movies, yes, but it is separate. I just wanted that to be clear! Anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.  
Warnings: Cursing, it's rated M for a reason!, Human/Autobot romance, violence, ect.**

 **Enjoy! sorry bout the long Authors Note!**

* * *

I burst through the brush, ducking the bomb that was thrown my way. A scream bubbled up in my throat but I choked it back as I ducked into a shallow outcropping. My heart pounded in my ears. I heard the giant's footsteps coming closer. _Dammit!_ I bolted, trying to get to the ledge forty yards out. I screamed as a metal hand clamped around my middle. Galvatron!

"Let me go! Junk yard reject!" I snarled. Okay, insulting the giant being that was currently holding me was probably not a good idea, but hey, I'm a redhead.

Galvatron squeezed me. Ribs popped and cracked; I screamed, the sound cut off by a gasp. I coughed, glaring at the monster that destroyed my world.

"Bastard," I hissed.

"Insect." My fury tripled. I wiggled, freeing one arm. I clenched my fist, and he reared back, snarling as his face began to rust. I flexed again and his grip loosened. I fell. Flexing, I slowed my descent. Landing, I jumped, my fingers catching the edge of the ledge. I hooked an elbow over and pulled myself up. I took off again.

I was trapped, the path was a dead-end. _Fuck! Where the hell do I go now?_ I growled, looking around. There was nowhere to go. I was exhausted, and hurt. I heard them come, their footsteps making the forest shake. My eyes closed. I had one last shot. I could go back. Back to the beginning, before everything went to hell. Maybe I could make a difference. I took a deep breath. The world around me froze as heat exploded in my chest. There was a crack, and I was pulled backwards. The last thing I saw was enraged yellow-red eyes before the Vortex closed.

* * *

I slammed, quite violently into hot sand.

"Hot! Holy shit! Hot!"

"What the hell? Where did you come from!?" I saw a small band of old time soldiers. Their uniforms and weapons were from before the reign of Galvatron. I gulped, freezing. Their appearance, they had been attacked.

"I come from…" I paused, how much should I tell them? Gods, I had to find the Autobots, I had to prevent my future, but how much is safe to tell these soldiers?

The barrel of a rifle jabbed me in the side, aggravating my ribs. Knee-jerk reaction, I aged the gun.

"Fuck! What the hell happened?"

"Sorry! You touched my ribs! I didn't mean to make the gun age!"

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" one man bellowed. Everyone shut up, even me. The man's hazel eyes were wild, and hard at the same time. "What's your name kid?"

"Ella, and I'm not a kid." I glared at him. I was five four and three quarters; I wasn't short! I was fun sized! Shaking my head to get rid of the random thoughts, I looked around. Something wasn't right. Oh hell!

"Scatter!" I yelled as the sand exploded. Gods this day couldn't get _any_ worse. I ducked as a metal tail tried to turn me into an Ella skewer. I twisted, and jumped back. The thing swung around. Crap, gotta give the soldiers a chance to run! I darted out in front of it.

"Hey ugly!" Red optics locked on my. "Get the hell out of here!" I barked over my shoulder. I didn't have much power left, practically running on fumes from coming back, but I should have enough to at least slow the ugly bastard. I gathered a little power in the palm of my hand and threw it like a baseball. Bullseye! The 'con was wrapped in threads of time, making it move like it was stuck in cold, old oatmeal.

I turned tail and ran. Sadly, I stumbled. Thank the gods for the good guys. The black man grabbed my arm, hauling me up.

"C'mon kid!" he urged.

"I'm not a kid!" I leaned on him, trying to keep up. He threw my arm over his shoulders.

"Hang on!" I was picked up. The sudden change in position caused my head to swim. _Get a grip Ella!_ I scolded myself blinking rapidly.

The man set me down in a spot that was pretty hidden.

"Stay here, I'll get you when it's safe!" he ordered. As soon as he left, I stood up. Stay put? Like hell. That's what gets you killed. I saw a gun laying nearby. I scooped it up and began firing.

I could hear the leader yelling, something about laser target? I frowned, studying the gun. Ah-ha! I pulled the laser trigger and a green beam shot out. It didn't do anything though. I heard the sound of a plane over head. The sand exploded as the planes fired on the 'con. _Damn, that's a bad day right there._ I growled as it screeched. Couldn't it be a good little creep and die already? The man who had saved me was ordering for them to bring the rain. Rain? What rain?

Holy crap. The "rain" was a storm of high caliber bullets. The 'con burrowed into the sand, but lost its tail. I whistled.

"Wish we had that," I muttered. Oh wait, we did but the cons destroyed every military craft.

"I told you to stay put!"

"Screw that! If I stayed put I'd be dead!" I glared at the man. But my argument was cut short when my knees gave out. The adrenaline was wearing off, and my body was not a happy camper. Everything hurt. But my ribs were killing me. The gash in my side had opened back up, and I felt lightheaded.

"Kid!" I heard as my vision fuzzed out.

"No…a…kid," I mumbled, blacking out.

* * *

 _Screams were all I heard. I bolted to my feet, ignoring the pain in my arm._

" _They're here!" a voice screamed. My eyes widened, oh crap._

" _Ella, run!" my big brother ordered, grabbing my hand. He dragged me out of the tent, and into the forest. He shoved between my shoulders. "Go!"_

" _Sander what about you?" I spun, facing him. Sander smiled._

" _Don't you worry about me El, you get to safety. I'll be right behind you." He kissed my forehead._

" _You're a bad liar," I whispered, hugging him._

" _I know kiddo. Go," he shoved me again. I took off, tears stinging my eyes._

 _An explosion knocked me off my feet. I landed on my bad arm. Hissing, I scrambled up, looking behind me. The Decepticons were bearing down on my brother._

* * *

"Sander!" I bolted up as someone touched my forehead. My knife was out and against the man's throat.

"Whoa! Easy Ella! It's me!" the captain yelled. I blinked rapidly.

"Oh my god! Sorry!" I dropped my arm, sheathing my knife. I leaned back.

"Damn, she's fast," I heard someone say.

"Have to be." I bit my cheek. "This is awkward, you guys know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Captain Lennox," the guy I had pulled the knife on said.

"Epps, Robert Epps," the guy who'd helped me in the desert said. I snickered, recognizing the line from old movies. Everyone introduce themselves.

"So Ella, where do you come from?" Epps asked. I froze. Now that I knew their names, I could place their faces. They would play a huge part in what happens.

"Is it 2007?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm from twenty five years in the future. In my time, things like the one we fought are taking over the world. There are two factions, Autobots who fight alongside humans to protect our world, and the Decepticons, who want to destroy the human race."

"Holy shit." I looked at Epps.

"I came back to change things. Just I being here has caused ripples in the time stream. But that's not enough. We need to make sure the Autobots aren't forced into hiding and that Optimus Prime isn't forced to leave Earth."

"Who's that?"

"He's the leader of the Autobots. Galvatron leads the Decepticons. Please tell me you figured out that high heat rounds are effective?"

"Yes, we got that information earlier." I nodded, touching my forehead.

"Okay, good. Dammit! I wish I knew more about events from this year, but all I know is Mission City is where things are going to go down."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Hate to tell you but life just got about ten million times harder." I curled my knees up under my chin.

* * *

As Lennox, his men and I walked off the plane, I saw black SUVs pull up. I tapped Epps' arm.

"Heads up," I whispered urgently as men in suits walked up.

"Captain Lennox, I need you and your team to come with me now!" one ordered. "Let's go!" He grabbed Lennox's duffel. I clutched my backpack tightly, glaring at anyone who came within reach.

Epps poked my arm. Humming, I tilted my head at him.

"You stay next to me, okay kiddo," he ordered. I nodded.

"I'm not a kid." Epps just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes, he was kind of a dork. My stomach grumbled, causing me to blush. Epps laughed, digging around in his bag.

"Here." Epps pressed an energy bar into my hand. I smiled.

"Thanks." I tore the wrapper open and nibbled on the bar. I learned the hard way not to jus scarf down food after I used my powers. Bad things happened, really bad things.

I stood with Epps in the line. He was whispering instructions and introductions in my ear as an older man walked up. He and Lennox talked for a minute before Lennox motioned me to come up.

"Ella knows these things. She saved our lives when we were attacked. Ella, this is the Defense Secretary Keller." Lennox squeezed my shoulder.

"What do you know?"

"There's two factions of them. One is the Autobots, they're the good guys. The ones that attacked us are the Decepticons. Their leader is a soulless bastard." I spat out the last sentence.

"Names of those you know."

"Personally? I know several Autobots, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, and Drift are the ones I know the best. But Drift and Crosshairs aren't here yet. Bumblebee should be here now, along with the first team of Bots that came to earth. I don't' know much about what happens this time around, I'm from twenty five years in the future." Keller's eyes widened. "Where's Bumblebee? I know he got captured by S-Seven." Now Lennox looked at me with questioning eyes. Another man came up. I eyed him. Someone had superiority issues.

"How do you know about S-Seven?" he demanded, eyes like a bullfrog. I stared at him.

"I don't feel like telling you that just yet." I saw a couple of teens watching the interaction. I smiled and waved.

As we walked through the dam, the agent, Simmons, talked. Epps had to stop me several times from making my own comments and decking the man.

"Later," he whispered after my latest attempt. I nodded.

As we walked into the next hanger, I froze. Nightmarish images flashed before my eyes. The reason stood frozen in the hanger.

Galvatron!

* * *

 **BWAHAHAHA! Cliffy! Heh, Chapter 2 is coming. I don't know when though. Review please! And no flames or I'll Sic Ironhide on you!  
Ironhide: What?** **Me: don't worry bout it Hide. hey aren't you supposed to be getting a check up?** **Hide: I don't know what you mean.** **Me: RATCHET HIDE'S HIDING IN HERE!** **Hide: Dammit Star! *Runs off as Ratchet storms in*** **Me: Bye!**


End file.
